


The Art of Relaxation

by Kamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Massage, Post-Coital Cuddling, Stress Relief, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamh/pseuds/Kamh
Summary: Cas is drowning beneath all of the work he has to do. It’s all he can do to keep his head above water and keep going. The holidays are fast approaching, and if he can just get through this week, he can enjoy some of the Thanksgiving festivities before diving back into the end of semester craze. But with the annual flu making its way around, and the way in which Cas has been overworking himself, Dean can’t just sit idly by and watch him run himself into the ground. So he’s taken it upon himself to help Cas relax ;)





	

Papers, notecards and ancient textbooks littered the old oak desk, lit only by a florescent lamp. Stiff shoulders were hunched over a laptop, where Castiel labored over his second paper of the day while tiredly rubbing his eyes. All concept of time lost, he was beginning to grow more and more exhausted, as he struggled not to lose his words on their way from his brain to the keyboard.

The door opened gently and Dean entered, followed by the smell of something delicious. Cas was so lost in thought, he didn’t hear Dean approach him, and startled slightly when Dean gave his shoulder a little nudge, “Come on, Angel, I made dinner.”

Cas let a puff of air out, and slowly lifted from his long held position, stretching out his shoulders, as his back gave an audible crack. “I’m sorry Dean, I just have so much work to get through.” 

Dean plopped onto the bed that sat directly behind the desk chair, and flashed Cas a sympathetic smile, “You can take a little break with me, just for dinner.” 

Cas glanced at the blinking cursor on the screen, mocking him for being several pages short of what he needed.

“You’ll do better after a little food, Cas,” Dean’s voice broke him out of his trance.

Cas turned away from the screen and gave Dean a small smile. He couldn’t deny that he could use a break, and Dean was nearly impossible to say no to with his gorgeous green eyes and gentle coaxing smile. 

Cas didn’t realize how starving he was until he sat down in front of Dean’s famous hamburgers. He barely had time to admire the culinary artwork in front of him before he dug right in, the sweet and savory tastes overcoming him. 

“These are incredible, Dean, thank you,” Cas praised.

“Well, anything tastes good when you’re starving,” Dean laughed as Cas enthusiastically chewed the masterpiece. 

“I most definitely needed this.” 

“Of course you did man, you’ve been over working yourself like crazy lately.” 

“I know,” Cas winced guiltily. “But after this week I promise I am all yours.”

“You better be,” Dean teased. “I miss my boyfriend!”

“I will make it up to you,” Cas promised, finishing up his burger.

“Well, your paper isn’t due tomorrow,” Dean mentioned cautiously. “Maybe I could give you a little massage after we clean up, then you’ll be all loose and limber, ready to finish it.” 

Cas hesitated, he really should finish the paper, but all he wanted was time with Dean, so he relented. “I would love that, Dean.”

After cleaning up the kitchen, and Cas praising Dean a few more times for his amazing cooking skills, Dean led Cas into his bedroom for a little change of scenery.

Cas removed his shirt and laid face down on the bed as Dean broke out the coconut oil he used just for their special massage sessions (not for lotion sometimes because it makes his skin soft and it smelled like Cas- that would be embarrassing). 

Dean settled down, thighs straddling Cas’ hips as he ran his hands smoothly down Cas’ bare sides, feeling the soft skin laid out in front of him. He slowly worked his fingers into Cas’ muscles, gently rubbing all of the tension out. Cas was absolutely melting under Dean’s touch, he could hardly suppress the small sounds of gratitude that escaped his lips, as Dean’s hands moved from tight shoulders to muscled lower back. 

“You know Cas, sometimes if you sit for too long you can compress your sciatic nerve, I can go lower if you want,” Dean’s low voice was dripping with sensuality.

“Mmhm,” Cas moaned quietly. 

Dean silently thanked the university for making him take Intro to Anatomy as his hands moved lower to Cas’ butt. After several minutes, Dean could hardly contain himself; the sounds Cas was making were absolutely sinful. 

“Angel, why don’t you roll over, I can do your arms and chest too,” Dean practically whispered. 

Dean widened his legs so Cas had enough room to turn, and when Cas’ bright blue eyes met Dean’s he almost gasped. Cas looked positively gorgeous. Dark hair messed, face relaxed and eyes shining, it was like he was laid out completely bare just for Dean. Dean unconsciously licked his lips at the sight beneath him.

“Well, are you gonna kiss me or what, Dean?” Cas’ gravelly voice teased.

Dean nodded, probably a little over enthusiastically, and leaned down pressing their bodies flush against each other, chest to chest, erections trapped between them. Dean let out an appreciative moan as Cas slipped his tongue into Deans mouth, escalating the kiss quickly. Dean was utterly lost in sensations. From Cas pulling his shirt off so they were nothing but skin on skin, to Cas’ tongue caressing Dean’s neck and hands running down his sides, as Cas rolled on top. They were both completely lost in each other. Dean barely even registered the sound of his own voice chanting Cas’ name over and over while their hips ground together, desperate for more friction. 

“Dean-“ Cas gasped, his paper long forgotten. “Can I-“ he wrapped his hands along the waistband of Dean’s pants.

“Yes,“ Dean choked out, helping Cas do the same so they were both blissfully nude. 

Cas ran his hand over Dean’s erection slowly, thumb rubbing over his slit as he bit and sucked at Dean’s lips. “Cas, lube, please” Dean eloquently pleaded. Cas conceded, reaching into the nightstand for their favorite lube and condoms. 

Quickly the cap snapped open, and Cas began to gently work his fingers into Dean while he writhed beneath him. “Cas!” he gasped, arching up when Cas hit his sweet spot. “Ohh right there, right there Angel, please,” He whispered, eyes closed tightly.

Cas began to massage that perfect little spot in Dean just as tenderly as Dean had massaged him earlier. Dean was completely gone, small whines and pleads escaping his lips as he worked himself back on Cas’ fingers. “Want you,” he rasped, “Come on, Cas please.” 

Finally Cas relented, removing his fingers and wrapping a condom around himself, he positioned himself over Dean, face to face, and after a nod of confirmation, he pushed in. 

Slowly Dean’s warmth surrounded him with tight, perfect pressure, and he couldn’t help but call out his name in shear ecstasy. Quickly they found a rhythm, rocking into each other over and over, Cas grinding into Dean’s prostate with each slide. The pleasure was slowly building inside them both, rising and rising until Dean could feel it, so so close. 

Then with one perfect thrust Cas hit him at just the right angle, and he clenched around him in pure bliss, back arching off the bed, pleasure coursing through him in wave after wave as Cas continued to thrust at that perfect angle, making Dean moan loudly, followed by repeated whispers of Cas’ name. Cas watched him in awe, as if Dean’s climax were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, because it was. And Cas’ orgasm was quick to follow, making his entire body sing.

When they finally came back down to each other, Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair while he burrowed his face into Dean’s neck. This was heaven. Just their breathing and the silence, bodies warm, skin pressed to each other and every muscle completely relaxed, small tingles of pleasure still radiating through them. 

Cas kissed Dean’s neck tenderly, and whispered a muffled, “Thank you Dean.”

Dean smiled, “Well someone has to teach you how to relax, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
